


Soft Hearts, Electric Souls

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polycho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A gift for a friend! Simon sings a little song as he waits for his polycule to come home.





	Soft Hearts, Electric Souls

_“And when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of memories.”_

Simon’s voice was soft as he sung, LED a steady blue and a smile on his face as he shuffled about the kitchen in what could be considered a dance. The android’s gaze flicked to the time on the clock despite his ability to internally check it, pleased that dinner should be finished before the others came home. If Connor was right on his timing, which he usually was, the plane they were to Detroit on should be landing soon.

Nearly a year after the revolution, the androids were still working on settling into their new lives of freedom. Most lived in groups of three or four in formerly abandoned houses, like the one Simon was currently in. Markus, with Josh’s help, had even managed to take ownership of and repurpose an abandoned mall into a series of apartments. Cyberlife had halted production of androids per the treaty Markus had created with the government, though the company CEO and board were finding every loophole they could jump through to keep it out of the androids’ control. They had been releasing upgrades, though, and admittedly most androids seemed than eager to get them. Perhaps to help them feel more human, function-wise. An upgrade that allowed androids to eat human food had been released shortly after the treaty was signed; Connor was the only one in their polycule that hadn't received any upgrades. That was his choice, of course, he didn’t have to.

Connor was the newest in their group, having formed a QPR with both North and Josh in the past few months. He’d actually become the designated driver of the group, despite living in his separate apartment. He preferred being behind the wheel, especially since a certain android seemed to have her heart set on trying to break every traffic law that ever existed and trying to give the poor RK800 a heart attack while she was at it.

Simon received notifications from both Connor and Markus within seconds of each other. They were on the way home. Simon couldn’t wait to see them all again. Finishing his song as well as dinner, the android started singing the song over again as he set the table.

_“If you’re a lover you should know the lonely moments just get lonelier the longer you’re in love, than if you were alone…”_

When his table task was done and it was decorated with both eagerly awaiting plates and food Simon turned his attention to the sink to wash what little dishes that had decided to take shelter there. Just as he finished drying his hands he felt something wrap around his neck, yanking him down and cutting off his singing with a startled shout.

“North! I didn’t want to disturb him!” Markus protested from the doorway, Josh and Conor peering in the doorway right behind him.

North only blew a raspberry at Markus in return, sticking her tongue out at him. “Did you miss us, Blondie?” She asked Simon with a grin, letting him go.

Simon smiled warmly, straightening up and fixing his hair from the noogie the other android had decided to give him. He crossed the room to give Markus a quick kiss on the lips, taking his hand. “I always do. I'm glad you’re all home.”


End file.
